This application is for a Flow Cytometric Data Analysis Facility under the Division of Research Resources Shared Instrumentation Grant program. It will provide investigators with access to a wide variety of tools for assisting in analyzing multiparameter flow cytometric data obtained at the National Flow Cytometry Resource at Los Alamos. In addition, the enhanced computing power provided by the facility will open the way for the development of new analytical capabilities - particularly complex statistical analyses such as clustering. The projects which will benefit from this system include: 1. National Flow Cytometry Resource research staff, local users, and external users 2. Studies in Karyotype Instability in Chinese Hamster 3. Analysis of Bivariate Human Flow Karyotypes 4. Chromosome Identification by Pulse Shape Analysis 5. Radiation and the Mononuclear Phagocyte Response to Cancer 6. Proliferation and Function of Mononuclear Phagocytes 7. Analysis of Mononuclear Phagocyte Differentiation 8. Regulation of Cellular Growth in Multicellular Spheroids 9. Radiobiology and Pions 10. Biomedical Application of Light Scatter Technology 11. Stimulation-Secretion Coupling in Rat Basophilic Leukemia Cells 12. Phagocytic Cells: Regulation, Dysfunction and Disease